


【all闪】闪闪在异界

by Nought



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M, all闪 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nought/pseuds/Nought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第五章备份，慎入，作者业酱，这里代发</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5

——————————————我是愉悦的分割线

 

“慎二，这副倒霉相可不适合你哦。身为间桐家的继承人，如此轻易就被打击到，也太脆弱了！”一身绫罗绸缎，点缀其上的挂饰也华美不凡。瞧这说话之人的气质打扮就可猜到他的身份，必是颇受家里重视的贵族子弟。

间桐慎二脸上阴云密布，并不接话，只是一杯接一杯地灌着价值不菲的美酒。

自从那天被突然现身的金发男子险些射杀，牺牲了所有下属和无比珍贵的红色水晶才勉强逃回家族在圣龙国的分支，间桐慎二就一直无精打采，整天阴沉沉冷冰冰的像具行尸走肉。

也难怪，任谁夜夜噩梦缠身、日日担惊受怕，时时刻刻都在想着自己会不会突然被一些根本不是人力所能抵挡的武器轰杀成渣，自然精神欠佳，对什么都提不起兴趣了。

这次如果不是自己一直以来的好友，身份也与自己相当的凯文·史密斯盛情再三地邀请，慎二是绝对没有心情来这种地方寻欢作乐的。

“慎二，给点面子嘛，我这不是想带你来瞧瞧新鲜玩意儿吗？这可是我们之前都没玩过的种类哦。”凯文兴味盎然地说着，脸上露出一丝神秘的微笑。

“哦？之前都没玩过的种类…可无论是嫩的能掐出水的小处女还是骚浪得不行的红牌都不算是新鲜玩意了，你到底想让我看什么？”慎二闻言，也稍微来了点兴致。

“呵呵，你就好好期待着吧。”凯文轻轻击掌。随着他的动作，一列身姿娇柔，面相甜美的少年鱼贯而入。虽然大致看去都是纤细貌美的类型，可是细细分别起来也各有千秋。有的艳丽风骚，媚骨天成；有的神情冷淡，眼中却含着挑逗；有的稚嫩娇俏，脸上还泛着淡淡红晕，煞是惹人怜爱。

“两位少爷，不知这些玩意可还入得了眼？”领头的美貌少年声音清澈中透着妩媚，带着一脸的恭敬。看见慎二和凯文脸上都露出些微惊艳的神情，随即两人纷纷展露出满意的笑容，美貌少年便转向被进来的人遮得差不多的，两位稍显平凡的侍应生吩咐道：“士郎，一成，你们就在这里候着，要是还需要人伺候你们就去叫，只要是这两位少爷的要求一律满足。”

“是”显得有些局促不安的红发侍应生和一脸镇静的蓝发侍应生齐声应道。

“那么，祝两位少爷有个愉快的夜晚。”美貌少年躬身退下，掩上房间的门之后就离开了。

“慎二，怎么样？这些美人虽说是男的，可个个都比女子更加漂亮美味……”顿了顿，凯文勾起一丝淫靡下流的笑容，“那个地方，也是比处女更紧致销魂哦。”

“哦？男人的那里真的能够容纳另一个男人的性器吗？不会玩出人命吧？”慎二虽说有些意动，却还是迟疑着。

“傻呀你，站在你面前的可是我之前就挑选过特意送去调教的。也就是说，他们的那里都吞下过性【】器一般大小的东西不知道多少回了，早该适应了，怎么可能会出人命。你只管尽情享用就好了！”凯文一边说着，一边开始亲吻起乖顺地依在自己怀中的少年粉嫩的嘴唇。他的身后还站着两名绝色的年，正用自己柔若无骨的小手轻轻揉捏着凯文的肩膀。

 

慎二闻言也就不再迟疑，开始沉湎于身边美丽少年们的柔情蜜意之中。

 

娇媚诱人的呻吟声伴随着急促的喘息声，豪华的包厢内一片淫靡之色。与此格格不入的是伫立在角落等待吩咐的两名侍应生，蓝发的仍是一脸淡定，对眼前的一切视若不见；红发的那位稍显青涩的面庞上已经起了阵阵赧意。

 

正当一切都渐入佳境，仿佛可以想见两位少爷第二天的餍足之色时，变故突生。

 

“啊——”一声凄厉的惨叫划破了包厢柔靡的气氛。间桐慎二痛苦得满脸扭曲，将正埋首在他胯间努力取悦着他的少年狠命一推，紧随其后的是几乎用尽全身力气的一脚。瞬间，那娇柔不堪的少年就被这狠厉的一脚踹得倒飞出去，摔在地上滚了好几圈才停下来。

 

“小贱人，活得不耐烦了是吧？会不会伺候人啊！敢用牙咬我的宝贝！看我不好好收拾你！”间桐慎二好不容易从下体被牙齿不小心磕到的疼痛中平复下来，随即抽出法杖，一个近乎于瞬发的火球术直直冲着无力卧倒在地艰难咳血的少年轰去。

 

“住手！”随着一声喝止，已经冲到少年眼前的火球被牢固的光盾挡住。出手保护少年的是一直静立于包厢角落的红发侍应生，显然，他还是一名魔法师。

 

“居然敢阻拦本少爷！你也想去死吗？小子！”间桐慎二暴怒地大吼着。

 

这才意识到自己冲动之下做了什么的红发侍应生感受到间桐慎二周围暴动的火元素，再注意到间桐慎二扭曲的神色。心念电转之下，知道赶紧认错赔罪才有可能给自己和少年谋得一线生机。

 

扑通一声，红发少年直接跪倒在地。“间桐大少爷，实在是误会啊！这个不识相的小子是我的堂弟，我不能眼睁睁地看着他去死。他对少爷您也是一直敬仰万分，今晚终于能见到少爷真人实在是激动难忍，无法控制自己了吧，所以才一不小心伤到了少爷您。恳请您大人有大量，就放过他这一回吧。”红发侍应生维持着下跪的姿势，满脸恳切地看着间桐慎二。

 

“误会？你让我就这样放过你们？太可笑了！你们必须要为得罪本少爷的种种行为付出代价！”间桐慎二仍是满腔怒火。

 

“慎二，这事也有我的责任。没有确保送进来的都是调教好的成品，我一会就去好好教训一顿那个负责这件事的混蛋。不过，我们本是来享乐放松的，还是不要搞出人命来比较好。你难道忘记了，家族继承人的一举一动都在被暗中监视记录着吗？”凯文安抚完慎二，又赶紧招呼起周围的少年：“还不快好好伺候慎二少爷。记住这次放机灵点！”

 

“慢着。”抬手制止了围上来的娇媚少年们，慎二面上浮现一抹阴冷恶毒的笑意。“你，那个红头发的，告诉我你的名字。”

“卫宫士郎。”红发少年有了不好的预感。

“哦，士郎是吧。这样，今晚换你来伺候我，让本少爷感受一下魔法师在这方面用起来是否也与常人不同。只要你让我满意了，不管是你弟弟，还是你，我都舍不得再杀，只会好好疼爱的。呵呵呵呵…”慎二下流得意的笑声回荡在包厢中。

 

反抗的话不单是我，就是那个少年恐怕都难逃一死；不反抗的话，难道真的要被这个无耻恶心的海带头……士郎的内心无比纠结，最终还是如壮士断腕般决绝地回答道：“好吧，今晚就让我来侍奉少  
爷。”

tbc

by 业酱


	2. 闪闪在异界（七）

原来男人的滋味是这般美好吗，以前还真是错失了不少乐趣。

间桐慎二回到属于家族的宅邸，脑海中仍回放着前夜自己的性器在卫宫士郎紧致销魂处疯狂抽插的情景。想到那极致绝伦的快感，慎二从头到脚都泛起了阵阵酥麻。

然而这让他无比沉醉的回味突然被一直萦绕心头的恐惧影像打断。

“该死的，又想到他了！”

慎二的眼神一瞬间由迷醉化作怨毒，思及自己因为那道金色身影这段时间来所受到的精神折磨，他愈发的愤恨，原本还算清澈柔和的蓝色双眼几乎都要迸出血丝，显得狰狞可怖。

“那个该死的男人！到底是从什么地方冒出来的，跟克拉克家族那个小杂种又是什么关系？”间桐慎二低声咒骂着，“等我查到你的底细，一定找个理由请出家族的长老们来收拾你！有一两把厉害的武器有什么了不起的，哼哼，解决了你之后，那些宝贝就都属于我间桐慎二了！”

即使距离慎二传送回家中已经过去了近一周，可是那个必将成为他终生梦魇，缠绕他直至死去的夜晚所发生的一切，仍旧历历在目。

至于那道像是沐浴过无尽鲜血和杀戮，在业火中涅槃的金色身影；那个高贵华美到连神都想要宠爱亲吻的男人，就算慎二再怎么否认，也改变不了自己仅仅是一个照面就为其倾倒，将其彻底地烙印在灵魂深处的事实。

以所有的一切作为赌注，被妖精魔性的美貌迷惑了双眼，而深陷于欲望赌局中无法自拔的可悲之人，无论千年前后，始终存在着。

被蛊惑的赌徒，从一开始就耽溺于泡沫般虚幻美丽的梦境，最终昏聩地沦为飞蛾扑火的余烬。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————我是海带形的分割线

 

“啊…嗯…呼…嗯嗯…”慎二算是柔和清越的声线此时因为汹涌难抑的情欲显得格外喑哑，“为什么…嗯……不发出声音来呢？”

暗藏着暴虐欲望的蓝色瞳孔一片深沉迷离，视线却死死地固定在身下人的脸上。

伸出灼热潮湿的舌，轻轻舔舐那人紧闭的眼，慎二细细感受着两排纤长细密的金色睫毛像刚刚成型的蝶翼一样无助地轻颤。

稍稍抬起头，看着金色的眼睫如舞台上的幕布缓缓拉开，暴露在视线中的是一双在之前的梦境中出现过无数次的，像盛放的红色罂粟一般，不属于人类的眼睛。

一如既往的杀气四溢，一如既往的睥睨众生。而这次，却显得更为艳丽动人。

“呵呵呵呵呵………就是你这看畜生一样的眼神，真是漂亮极了。”慎二的喃喃低语透着些许不易察觉的疯狂，“为什么不说话呢？被像我这样的……嗯…哈…畜生压在身下狠操，嗯……啊嗯…有什么感想吗？”

仍是无人回应他。

似乎是被那人顽固的沉默激怒了，慎二露出雪白尖利的牙齿，狠狠地在对方纤细性感的锁骨处啃咬着，留下一个个渗着血丝的红痕。

左手以一定会留下痕迹的力度按上那人肌理完美富有弹性的胸膛，随后恶意地掐弄起点缀在白皙光滑肌肤上那诱人的樱粉，直至其在夜间冰冷的空气中微微挺立发红，散发出更为情色的气息。

右手则顺着对方线条优美的腹部一路下滑，直至那金色的隐秘地带。

粗暴地拉扯着性器周围稀疏细软的金色毛发，再滑到半勃起的柱体上，毫无章法地上下撸动起来。慎二的手法完全不像是想让对方产生快感，就只是为了单方面发泄自己的施虐欲而已。

颜色浅淡的性器在这番折磨下泛起了红痕，细嫩纤薄的皮肤下青色的脉络浮现出来，环绕着不断颤栗胀大的柱身，让那本来干净粉嫩的部位变得楚楚可怜却又淫靡诱人，更加激起慎二的凌虐欲望。

随着手上的动作，间桐慎二加快了下身的律动，完全不顾对方是否能够承受。

“哈…哈……啊啊啊啊——”随着几下迅猛地抽插，慎二发出一阵满含舒爽与餍足的呻吟。与此同时，炙热的白浊尽数倾泻在身下人紧致温暖的体内。

享受着高潮后的余韵，慎二带着深深的占有欲吻上那人削薄却水润柔软的唇，淫靡的水声回荡在昏暗的房间中。

“你真的是太棒了。”慎二一边仔细舔吻着，一边发表着自己对于这场只充斥着征服和占有的性爱的评价。

“你这样的人，为什么要去帮助克拉克家族的小杂种呢？跟着我吧，我将来一定会成为间桐家家主。到时候，我会好好宠爱你，让你享受无比富足的生活。”

正在慎二说完这句话时，一直沉默不语任他蹂躏驰骋的人突然有了动作。

只见那人勾起一个透着几分魅惑，几分怜悯，以及更多是不屑的笑容，轻轻抬了抬修长白皙的手。

随即，慎二眼睁睁地看着怀中那人消散成金色的碎片，迎面而来的是一件同样在梦中出现过无数次的东西——那杆洞穿他肩头的长枪。

“啊——！！”慎二从梦中陡然惊醒，这时才感觉到，无论是贴身的内裤，还是身上的绸衣，都已经湿透了。只不过前者是因为黏腻的精液，后者是因为如雨的冷汗。


	3. 败者为王（时金）

败者为王（时金）

 

真是最糟糕的情况了。

巧克力色的发丝被一丝不苟地梳成中分的式样，刘海规整地分居在饱满额头的两边。在这之下是优雅浓密的眉，以及比阳光下无波的海面更为湛蓝，更为沉静的双眼。配上标准挺直的鼻梁，下巴处修剪得整整齐齐的胡须。

怎么看都只不过是一个优雅古板无趣至极的男人。

然而此时此刻，这个看上去仍旧是波澜不惊的古板男人，内心已经开始叫苦连天。

让我们把时间倒回十分钟之前。

“少爷，时间已经不早了，考虑到您明早有一个重要的会议必须出席，您现在该沐浴休息了。”

优雅严谨的管家用恭敬温和的语气努力劝说着自己那位沉浸在赛车游戏中无法自拔的少爷。

虽然面上挂着一副与臣子对王上进言时一模一样的神情，管家的内心活动却与此毫不相称。

“吉尔伽美什少爷，你已经二十岁了你知道吗？你早就过了玩这种国中生才会玩的无聊游戏的年纪了你知道吗？你这次又不早点睡明天错过了会议最后肯定会说是我的错，你的无耻行径我已经看透了你知道吗？我现在很想砸烂你的游戏机，扒光你的衣服将你塞到浴缸里去你知道吗？你真的很任性很欠揍很欠调教你知道吗……”

所以说，每一个面瘫的内心都可能住着一只会发出黑暗咆哮，也会疯狂吐槽的小怪兽。

“时臣，你真的很烦。我说了玩过这回合就去休息，你没听见我的话吗？”

金发绯瞳的少爷拥有堪比朝霞般耀眼绝伦的美貌。此刻他的视线正牢牢地黏在超大尺寸的电子显示屏上，连余光都不曾施舍给站在旁边的时臣管家，语气也是满含不耐。

然而就算是被这样对待，时臣最多也就是加剧了内心想要调教这个可恶少爷的冲动，却无法真正对他生气起来。若说这与吉尔伽美什那张完美到让人忍不住心生爱慕的脸没有一点儿关系恐怕是不可能的。

当少爷认真时那双灼人如烈焰，美艳似红莲的眸子倒映在时臣眼中，他就不得不用尽全力维持自己摇摇欲坠的优雅，就像是在正午锋利炽热的阳光下竭力护住迅速消融的冰雪。

“可是少爷，在上上回合结束之前您就说过这句话了。”

时臣的语气丝毫不改，仍是那样恭谨，即使他正在光明正大地戳穿吉尔伽美什少爷毫无诚意的谎言。

“时臣，现在的你让我很不满意。虽然你一直就是一个无趣的家伙，可是今晚格外的惹人厌烦。”

吉尔伽美什紧蹙起斜飞的金色剑眉，终于在结束了当前回合后转头有些愠怒地看向反复催促的管家。

“十分抱歉打扰了您的兴致，可是老爷叮嘱过我，要好好照看您的起居饮食。希望您能谅解。”

时臣避开那双逼视着自己的灼灼红瞳，微垂着头，以一贯的柔顺态度应答着。

规矩的额发从两旁滑落下来，顺势遮掩住了时臣因为刚才那一瞬间猝不及防的视线相交，现在依然晃动闪烁着波光的蓝眼。

吉尔伽美什盯着自己管家那副油盐不进、水火不侵的死板模样，一双绯瞳先是燃起了星星点点的怒焰。见时臣仍是一副不动如山的坚定姿态，眼中的火光于是越发旺盛，像正在沸腾的火山。

正要爆发时，却又不知想到了什么，温度骤然降了下去。室内一触即发的紧张气氛也随之烟消云散。

血玉一般清透的红眸中流转着狡黠的光华，倒让吉尔伽美什稍显凌人的美貌多了几分俏皮可爱，更是惹人心动。

“这样吧，时臣。我们来比赛一局，如果我输了，我就替你完成一件事，并且乖乖去睡觉。与此相对，如果胜者是我，你这一周就不要在我玩游戏时出现在我面前。”吉尔伽美什顿了顿，补充道：“你不会没关系，由我亲自教你，你很快就能学会。”

“……”

真想骗他说自己不会，然后以他的性格一定会大意起来，这样就能轻而易举地解决他了。

可是考虑到自己身体现在的状况，还是实话实说比较好。已经没有时间让他从头教起，必须以最快的速度赢得这场比赛搞定这个麻烦少爷。

于是时臣勉强按捺住已经渐渐从身体内部开始灼烧的欲望，以比起之前稍嫌急促的语速陈述道：“虽然已经有一段时间没有接触过与少爷手上这款类似的游戏了，但是基本的操作我还是清楚的。加上刚才已经在旁边观看了您两回合的比赛，通过您完美的操作技术，我已经……”

“哦？这可真叫人吃惊。原来就算是你，也有游戏娱乐的时候吗。”吉尔伽美什摆摆手，打断了时臣的说明，“那么就坐过来开始吧，我的管家。”

“…是。”  
犹豫了不到一秒，时臣顺从地跟吉尔伽美什坐在了同一张沙发上。

于是随着屏幕上缓缓浮现的“GAMESTART”，时臣不得不拼上全力将体内正在叫嚣着的欲望死死压抑住，将所有的注意力投入到这场比赛当中。

让我们将时间拨到三十分钟之前。

“少爷，这是伊什妲尔小姐送来的礼物。您现在要拆开看看吗？”

女仆双手捧着一个做工精细的银色匣子恭敬地请示着。

吉尔伽美什正巧结束了一局比赛，于是稍稍分出些心思打量了一下这个盒子。

伊什妲尔那个疯女人送的东西么。

匣子表面，是两只威武雄健的狮子，雕刻得分毫毕现栩栩如生。精巧的银质小锁将盒子牢牢锁住，无法窥见里面盛放着何物。柔软的丝带缠绕在盒子上，同样精致的银色钥匙就与丝带拴在一起。

光是盛放物品的匣子就如此华丽，想必里面也不可能装着垃圾。既然如此就暂时不要扔，让时臣来处理就好。

吩咐过女仆将匣子交给时臣打开查看，吉尔伽美什迅速投入到下一回合的游戏中。

赛车类的电子游戏他也是最近才开始接触，在此之前他钟爱的都是格斗类的游戏。所以即使是他，因着刚刚学会的缘故，进行起人机对战也并不轻松。

“少爷说让我来打开这个匣子吗？”严谨认真的管家向女仆确认着。

“是的，少爷是这么吩咐的。”

“好的，请交给我吧。”

时臣接过盒子，耐心地解下丝带和钥匙，再小心地将钥匙插入锁孔，打开匣子。

“……！！”这股香味…难道是……

赶紧“啪”地一声紧紧合上匣子，时臣有些难以置信地瞪着手中的东西。

随即平复了自己短暂的失态，轻声唤来女仆询问道：“这个东西，是谁送给少爷的。”

“是伊什妲尔小姐。”女仆没有丝毫隐瞒，直接给出了回答。

……是她啊，难怪会在盒子里放催情香，而且还是极其浓烈的品种。也是，除了那一位，谁还有胆子跟少爷开这种玩笑呢？

“你去把这个匣子销毁掉吧，少爷绝对不会需要里面的东西。但是千万小心不要打开它，哪怕是一条缝隙都不允许！”时臣严肃地叮嘱道。

“是，我这就去办。”女仆拿着匣子离开了。

虽然只是吸入了一点，时臣已经开始感觉到自己的身体有些躁动起来。

只能回房再解决了。真是……唉，还要去催促服侍少爷就寝，希望能再撑一会。

“时臣，不得不承认对于这类游戏，平日里那样无聊古板的你竟然拥有着出人意料的高超技巧。”

吉尔伽美什妖异的蛇瞳因为兴奋和愉悦微微扩张，不经意间散发出些许魅惑。

“不过，光是这种程度还不足以胜过我。”

没有余力去理会吉尔伽美什的挑衅，时臣已经将全部的精力投入到了对欲望的压制和对赛车的操纵上。

身边的少爷只穿着一件薄薄的白衬衫，领口处的扣子已经解开，显露出漂亮纤细的锁骨。

大概是因为兴奋和紧张，他的身体有些发热，开始渗出了点点汗水。热度混合着吉尔伽美什甜美馥郁的气味在空气中缓缓蒸腾，让时臣的欲望愈发蠢动。

时臣背后的衣衫已经被渗出的汗水浸透了。他仿佛已经听到了自己的理智开始缓缓碎裂的咔嚓咔嚓声。

终于是最后一圈了。

吉尔伽美什扬起一个得意的灿烂笑容，“这场比赛，是我的胜利。”

他已经看到了自己这一周的幸福生活在向他招手。

炫耀一般地瞟向坐在自己身旁的管家，吉尔伽美什瞬间愣住，连手上正在进行的游戏都暂时忘记了。

像火烧云一样通红的脸颊，紧紧绞着的双眉。那双向来平和沉静的眼里竟然充斥着少许血丝，被死咬着的下唇已经渗出了鲜红的血色。

从未见过自己那个优雅到像绅士像一般的管家露出过这副神情。

这是怎么了？感觉到对方的身体也是紧紧绷着，好似一放松就会崩溃消失一般。

难道是因为跟我的比赛？也不应该激动至此吧，太夸张了……

啊！对了，我们还正在比赛！

这才想起比赛的事，吉尔伽美什发现已经来不及了。

在自己被时臣的样子吓到愣在那里的时候，自己的车在最后一个弯道处直接撞上了障碍物，而时臣则趁此机会超过了自己，现在遥遥领先，正在向终点冲刺。

真是耻辱！我居然会输给这种家伙！

然而就算再怎么不服气再怎么后悔，吉尔伽美什看着屏幕上出现的“GAMEOVER”以及自己这方由彩色缓缓褪成象征着loser的暗淡灰色画面，还是坦率地承认了自己的失败。

 

“时臣，按照之前的约定，我将答应你一个要求。说说你想让我为你做什么呢？”

吉尔伽美什从宽大的沙发上站起身来，靠近低着头一语不发的时臣。

“嗯……额，不需要您做什么…您……您只需要赶紧去沐浴休息就好。”

感觉到散发着熟悉甜香和热度的身体在缓缓接近，时臣的内心狂吼着：“算我拜托您，千万不要再过来了！！您什么都不用做！快滚去睡觉吧！求您了！”

“说起来，从刚才开始，我就觉得你有些不对劲。脸色很红啊，难道是身体出了问题吗？”

虽然吉尔伽美什一直不喜欢时臣那副优雅却无聊的模样，但毕竟是精心照顾着自己的管家，还是有些担心他的身体状况。自己可是从没见过他这副像是在紧张害怕又像是在死死忍耐着什么的样子啊。

“您不必担心，……只是受了些风寒…有些发烧罢了。比起这个，您…还是快回房吧。”

时臣已经感觉到身体里的欲望正像脱缰的野马一样到处奔腾冲刺着，艰难地向吉尔伽美什解释完，就再次催促对方离开。

“什么啊，怎么看也不像只是发烧的样子吧。”

吉尔伽美什皱起了秀气的双眉，伸出白皙优美的手，轻轻抬起时臣始终低垂着的头。

感受着吉尔伽美什微凉的手指触摸着自己滚烫的脸，时臣终于无法再抑制住快要让他发疯的情欲，彻底地挣脱了理智的桎梏，开始顺从自己的本能动作起来。

一把抓住对方玉雕般温凉的手，顺势将其拽到怀中。时臣湛蓝的眼像是暴风雨前的海面，酝酿着危险和疯狂。

吉尔伽美什被时臣突如其来的举动吓了一跳，带着些许不满和疑惑望向时臣，却在接触到对方眼神的那一刻再次惊得愣住了。

“你……你怎么了，时臣？”

吉尔伽美什情不自禁地压低了声音，好像生怕惊醒了时臣体内正在苏醒的怪物一般。

平日里对少爷有问必答的管家此刻却诡异地保持着沉默。

时臣用一只手牢牢控制住吉尔伽美什纤细的手腕，另一只手按在他丝缎般柔顺细致的金发上，用力将那张俊美桀骜的脸按向自己。

“唔…嗯嗯……”

以近乎粗暴的吻法蹂躏啮咬着吉尔伽美什水润的淡色薄唇，时臣感受着对方并不算剧烈的挣扎，动作渐渐趋于温柔。

有些笨拙地以不容拒绝的力度顶开吉尔伽美什两排洁白整齐如编贝的牙，强硬地勾住对方温暖滑嫩的舌纠缠吮吸。

吉尔伽美什轻笑出声，华丽的声线满盈着玫瑰色的诱惑。

“哼哼~，你的技巧真是差劲透顶啊，时臣。就让本少爷来教教你。”

反客为主的滑腻舌头灵活地挑逗起嘴里动作迟滞的软肉，往复徘徊着舔弄调戏敏感的舌尖和舌根，交缠中分不清是谁分泌出的唾液被反推回时臣的口中。

吉尔伽美什极富技巧的吻让时臣整个人都仿佛置身于蒸腾着热气的温泉，无法抵抗地沉醉其中。

“哦？……嗯…学得很快嘛，时臣…唔…”

吉尔伽美什带着挑逗的笑意戏谑着自己的管家，却被对方毫不留情地再次深深吻住。

啧啧水声和轻轻的呻吟回荡在客厅内。

“嗯…唔……放、放开……要喘不过气了…”

吉尔伽美什加大了抵抗的力道，终于从这个仿佛要将他整个人都拆吃入腹的深吻中挣脱。

两唇分离处，牵起一道银丝，让旖旎的气氛更添几分淫靡。

“哈、哈…不错嘛，我的管家。”

吉尔伽美什轻轻喘息着，满眼兴味地望着不复优雅的时臣。

却不知道此时的管家，正在用尽最后一丝力气克制着自己想要直接占有眼前人的冲动。

绯红的双眸波光粼粼一片潋滟，魔魅的竖瞳微微舒张着，配上那被舔吻到泛红的薄唇，以及在唇间若隐若现的艳红舌尖。

媚惑横生，妖孽天成。

真是个任性的少爷啊，不容抵抗地轻易俘获了别人的灵魂，却毫不自知所犯下的罪孽。

必须要狠狠惩罚。

松开对吉尔伽美什双腕的钳制，握住他瘦削的双肩将其一把按倒在宽敞柔软的沙发上。

“哦呀~，这是想对本少爷做什么呢，时臣？”

就算是以这样的姿态被人压在身下，与生俱来的强大气场和脸上游刃有余的微笑使得吉尔伽美什在此刻也丝毫不显弱势。

时臣直接无视对方那包含着浓浓挑衅的话语，决定直接用行动告诉他答案。

深深地望进那双红罂粟般华丽妖艳的眼眸，时臣温柔小心地抚摸着吉尔伽美什线条完美的面庞，像是在对待一件珍贵无比的艺术品。

伸出舌头舔舐着身下人半掩在鎏金似的发丝下，那圆润小巧的耳垂，继而顺着耳廓的线条轻咬着细致的软骨。

“嗯……”吉尔伽美什因为管家轻柔到了极致的抚弄漏出些许不耐的呻吟。

呵呵，这就开始急躁起来了吗，我的少爷。无法忍耐的人应该是中了催情香的我才对吧。

但是，真的不舍得伤害你啊。就算一直想着要好好惩罚调教你，果然还是做不到。

骨节分明的手一颗一颗慢慢挑开衬衫上的水晶纽扣，直至吉尔伽美什白皙性感的上身完全袒露出来。

仿佛是膜拜一般地在纤细精致的锁骨处烙下一个吻，手上的动作却与此相反，更加符合一个侵略者的身份。

食指重重地按上胸前的淡红，时不时用指甲搔刮过娇嫩的乳尖，引得身下的人轻轻颤动。

“嗯……时臣……”

少爷那轻微的闷哼煞是撩人心弦。

时臣的手一把覆盖住吉尔伽美什肌理分明且富有弹性的胸膛，像对待女性的乳房那样狠狠地揉捏起来，粗糙的手心压迫摩擦着已经挺立起来的茱萸，让其变得更加坚硬。

“少爷，你也硬了呢……”

用膝盖轻轻摩擦着吉尔伽美什逐渐显出形状的下身，时臣的声音因为汹涌的情欲显得有些喑哑。

“哈……嗯…废话……我又不是性冷淡…”吉尔伽美什的话语因为管家突然粗暴起来的动作变得断断续续，“哈…啊嗯…不准…弄疼我，润滑剂在…嗯…那边的柜子里……”

找到吉尔伽美什所说的润滑剂，时臣十分干脆地脱下了在刚才的纠缠中已经有些凌乱的衣裤，赤着身子回到沙发上。

“诶，看不出来，原来你也有副不错的身材嘛。”

几乎已经被扒光的吉尔伽美什毫不羞怯地袒露着自己白皙漂亮的身体，一副鉴赏家的样子对着管家评头论足。

时臣默默地将他的话当作赞美接受了，继续起刚才的行为。

琐碎细密的吻顺着大理石雕塑般完美的胸膛蔓延到平滑紧致的小腹，留下一片片透明的水色，在水晶吊灯下反射出淫靡的光泽。

将吉尔伽美什半挂在腿间的长裤完全褪下，轻轻用手握住细软稀疏的金色毛发间，已经半硬着流出些许粘液的柱体，开始力度适中地上下揉搓滑动起来。

另一只手沾满散发出抹茶香味的润滑剂，缓缓向其温暖紧致的体内探入一根手指，然后随着前方上下撸动的节奏一前一后地抽送着，偶尔用修剪得圆润的指甲轻轻搔弄起柔软的内壁深处。

进入体内的手指逐渐增加到两根。

“嗯……啊啊…快…快一点，时臣……”

华美魅惑的声线不由自主地荡出了甜蜜的呻吟。时臣的动作太过温柔，以至于吉尔伽美什能体会到的只有强烈到让他难以忍受的快感。

时臣棕色的短发早已被汗水浸得湿透，就算是下身已经涨得发疼，他还是拼命咬牙忍耐着。

被欲火烧得发疼的头脑全靠一个念头维持着基本的运转。

绝对不能弄疼少爷。

再加入一根手指，继续进行节奏适度、完全不会让身下人感觉到痛苦的扩张，时臣伸出湿滑的舌在涨红的性器顶端，那缓缓溢出粘液的小孔处品尝似的舔弄着。

“啊啊……嗯…够、够了，时臣！”

吉尔伽美什已经被对方有条不紊的扩张和湿热的舔吻折磨得快要发疯了，一个用力将正在努力取悦着他的时臣推开。

“啊…哈……少爷，是我弄疼您了吗？”

管家那被欲火灼烧得湿红的眼看起来狼狈而可怜。

“笨蛋，给我听好！从现在开始，你不要动，放心地交给本少爷就行了。”

没有回答时臣的问题，吉尔伽美什直接跨上时臣的身体。

一只手扶住对方那涨得有些发紫的性器，另一只手撑开自己已经被充分扩张过的湿漉漉的后穴，纤细柔软的腰身缓缓用力下压，直到肠壁微微感受到勃起的性器那炙烫的温度。

注意到时臣已经压抑紧张到了极限，开始剧烈颤抖的身体，吉尔伽美什一咬牙坐了下去。

“啊——”

随着粗长的炙热挤进温暖柔嫩的肠道，两人几乎同时呻吟出声。

感觉到自己的身体渐渐适应了对方的尺寸，吉尔伽美什开始摇动起劲瘦柔韧的腰肢。

似乎是不太情愿展露出自己被情欲征服的一面，吉尔伽美什的呻吟一直都有些压抑。然而即便是偶尔泄漏出来的一两声，都让人觉得酥麻入骨。 

少爷在做这种事的时候，意外的是个闷骚呢。

时臣有些恶趣味地想，那就努力地操他，让他失控地叫出来吧。

“让少爷劳累，是我的过错。”时臣狠狠地向上一顶，如愿以偿地听到了那人突然放大的呻吟。

“接下来，还是请少爷好好地享受我的服务吧。”

趁着那人因为刚才猝不及防的顶弄腰部虚软着，时臣迅速调转了两人的体位。

空气中混杂着抹茶香和吉尔伽美什本身就带着的体香，显得清甜醉人，让情欲的火焰燃烧得更为炽烈。

狠命顶撞着身下人柔软的内壁，残忍地来回碾压过突起的敏感点。时臣沉浸在销魂快感中的同时，还下意识地欺负起任性的少爷。

“唔…啊啊啊……慢、慢点……啊啊——”

吉尔伽美什再也无法遏制住呻吟声，就连理智都快要在洪水般的滔天快感中丧失了。

如愿以偿地听到了对方开始染上哭腔的呻吟，时臣一直没什么表情的脸上终于勾起了一个与平日形象完全不符的邪恶笑容。要是让清醒时的吉尔伽美什看到自己的管家竟然会露出这样的笑，他一定会怀疑自己正在做梦。

余光瞥见沙发旁的桌上摆着一瓶红酒，时臣一把将其拎了过来。

打开瓶口的木塞，时臣含住一口红酒，吻住吉尔伽美什不断逸出呻吟的红唇。

“嗯……唔唔…嗯……”

没有被吞咽下去的酒液顺着吉尔伽美什尖削的下巴蜿蜒至白皙纤长的脖颈，暧昧地爬过上下滑动着的喉结。

时臣一边亲吻着，手上的动作不停，直接将剩下的半瓶红酒倾倒在了吉尔伽美什裸露的身体上。

“啊——！！”

吉尔伽美什赤裸的身体骤然接触到冰凉的酒液，顿时激颤起来，褪去的理智又恢复了几分。

“时臣，你在干什么？！”

艳丽的红眸带着些许迷茫和紧张，望着在自己白皙细腻的肌肤上流淌着的红色液体，吉尔伽美什似乎还没明白时臣做了什么。

“我的少爷，这只不过是一点小情趣罢了。”

又是一个深吻，伴随着身下激烈的冲撞，火热的阴茎反复刺激着括约肌和直肠，时臣将吉尔伽美什再次拖进情欲的海洋。

不得不说时臣在某些方面真是天赋异禀，亦或者是吉尔伽美什这个老师实在优秀。

温热湿黏的舌在身下人紧致光洁的皮肤上细细游移，将香醇的酒液吮入口中，顺带留下一个个淡红色的吻痕。

高热柔软的肠道紧紧绞住炽热的硬块贪婪地吮吸，突兀纠结的青筋摩擦过内壁，带来的极致快感让吉尔伽美什透出粉色的白嫩脚趾忍不住蜷缩。

华贵精美的水晶吊灯下，淫靡的水声，肉体的撞击声和带着哭腔的呻吟声在客厅里交织成情色的乐章。

时臣变成深蓝色的双眼紧紧锁住身下的人。

精致的面容，完美的身体，更为吸引人的是那高傲绝伦的气质。

虽然在家中是一副任性贪玩的少年模样，可是一旦认真起来，少爷那身为掌控者的气场就显露无疑。

十八岁继承家族企业，仅仅两年就扫平了一切阻碍着前进之路的敌人。吉尔伽美什成为了商场上战无不胜的神话，绝对的王者。

与生俱来的耀眼气场，不仅征服了如伊什妲尔一类美貌与地位兼有的女性，甚至也包括优秀的男性，其中以当下政坛中最活跃的言峰绮礼为代表。

在会议室中做出决断的少爷，总会散发出一种让人不由自主服从膜拜的气势。

天上天下，唯我独尊。

而这样的一个人，此刻就在自己的身下迷乱地摇摆着纤细的腰，抖动着白腻的双腿，发出染上了哭腔的美妙呻吟。

无法不生出强烈至极的满足感和占有欲。

时臣在这之前绝对无法想象自己会因为一场性爱抛却了所有的优雅，像被欲望驱使的野兽般只知道肆意奸淫着身下那美味诱人的躯体，完全不顾那人已经开始承受不住地小声呜咽起来。

真傻，这种时候求饶只会让我更想欺负你。

大概真的对平日里任性妄为的少爷积怨已久，像是打开了某种可怕开关的时臣管家听着吉尔伽美什示弱的求饶声愈发兴奋起来，更加猛力地操干起对方。

意识到自己微弱的挣扎和细小的呜咽完全没有博得对方的同情，反而换来了更残忍的对待。吉尔伽美什只能认命似的闭上水雾弥漫的红眸，努力忍住抽泣声，在近乎变成痛苦的快感中苦苦挣扎。

这一夜，对于吉尔伽美什来说格外的漫长。

——————————————————————————————————————————我是H的分割线

“时——臣——！！”

事后在床上整整躺了两天才恢复生气的吉尔伽美什仗着些微的身高优势恶狠狠地掐住管家的下颌，以一个居高临下的姿态愤怒地俯视着优雅的管家。

“罚你清洗别墅游泳池一个月！还有这个月不许出现在本少爷的面前！！”

扔下这句话，怒气冲冲的吉尔伽美什就赶回公司处理这两天落下的事务去了。

优雅的时臣管家看着金发青年逐渐远去的背影，向来鲜少有表情的脸上勾起一抹带着宠溺和爱意的笑容。


	4. 闪闪在异界 九

没有一丝光亮眷顾的空间。

阴冷粘稠的空气如同腐烂的泥沼，妄图溺毙不幸陷入其中的一切活物。

银质的锁链从凝滞在空间中各个方向的黑色漩涡中穿出，延伸至中央雕饰精美的大床上。

就连时间似乎也被这诡秘的地方禁锢住。

只有偶尔因为锁链轻轻晃动产生的哗啦哗啦的声音，透过纯黑的床幔，在这片寂静诡异的空间中响起。  
。

吱呀——

似乎是有人进入了这里。

沉重的脚步声由远及近。

“吉尔伽美什，今天又有人问起你了哦~”

熟悉的少年声线回荡在阴暗的空间中，只是失却了原有的青涩稚嫩。

比起几年前高大许多的身形，清秀苍白的面貌，如果不看来人的眼睛和脸上的神情，仍可以窥见几分当年水潭畔落魄少年的影子。 

缓缓逼近床边，艾伦脸上展露出一个异常病态的笑容，诡艳的黑色曼陀罗在眼瞳中幽幽绽放。

“艾……伦…？”

高傲华丽的嗓音因为极度的虚弱和混乱带上了沙哑迷蒙，却撩人非常。

艾伦伸出修长瘦削的手，轻轻拉起床幔，直至那被遮掩住的人完全显露。

精致的锁链牢牢桎梏着那人被深色的背景衬得苍白到几乎透明的四肢，细腻紧致的皮肤上散落着凌虐造成的情色痕迹，细嫩的大腿和柔韧的腰部尤其惨不忍睹，细细密密的都是红中泛着青紫的吻痕齿痕。

凄艳却淫靡。

这副等待着我恣意怜爱的样子真是迷人啊，我的陛下。

痴痴凝视着床上人那依旧华贵的美貌，艾伦此刻的眼神让人联想起传说中的饕餮。

无论是在如此阴晦之中依旧熠烁的鎏金发丝，曼珠沙华一般妖异艳丽的血红眼眸，还是那比玉雕更为秀丽迷人的肢体。

这一切，这个完美强大比天神更为耀眼的存在，终于完完全全的属于我了。

不自觉地露出扭曲到仿佛痉挛的笑容，阴翳中艾伦的脸显得有些狰狞可怖。

与这片空间浑然一体的黑色大床像是要将那被束缚其上的美丽生命吞噬一般，散发出森然的欲望气息。

蛇一样冰凉灵活的手指爬上吉尔伽美什赤裸的皮肤，顺着脸部精致的线条缓缓下滑，暧昧地摩擦起形状优美的淡色薄唇。

“头很疼吧…为什么不完全放弃抵抗呢，吉尔伽美什…”手上的动作越发淫猥，艾伦的语调如同蒙住陷落深渊之人双眼的絮缯，那样低婉轻柔，却透出极致的残忍与恶意。

盯视着那双即使一片混沌也依旧蛊惑人心的血眸，艾伦抬起另一只手，紧紧钳制住吉尔伽美什的下颚，迫使他张开死死闭合的唇齿，方便自己亵玩温暖湿润的口腔。

手指蛮横地插入吉尔伽美什无法闭合的嘴里，粗暴地翻转搅弄着柔软敏感的舌，随即模仿性交的动作在对方因为一番折磨变得红润的口唇间淫邪地抽插起来。

像是被强横的外力残忍撬开的蚌，只能无助地展露出自己脆弱柔软的部分供人亵玩，这样的情形竟出现在一直以来尊贵高傲到让人不敢直视的英雄王身上。如此想着，艾伦已经完全亢奋起来。

“唔……放…唔唔…”

吉尔伽美什苍白俊美的脸因着艾伦下流的玩弄泛起了薄红，让人联想到透着粉的寒梅，清傲疏冷中自有一番绝艳风情。

金发一片凌乱，红眸中水雾弥散，透明的涎液顺着无法合拢的唇角蜿蜒而下，明明该是狼狈不堪的人，却始终散发出诱惑的媚色。

情不自禁抽出手，艾伦压上吉尔伽美什漂亮柔韧的身体，狠狠地吻上他正在急促喘息着的艳红双唇。

艾伦的舌像是巡行占领地的侵略者，以不容反抗的架势扫荡过对方湿润甜美的口腔，然后纠缠吮吸起里面滑嫩的舌，雪白整齐的牙齿时不时啮咬着无法躲闪的柔软唇瓣。  
“唔……”

哗啦哗啦——

锁链晃动的声响不断加大，直至完全盖过淫靡的水声。

似乎是因为锁链激烈的声响打搅了他的兴致，又像是因为吉尔伽美什突然剧烈起来的反抗引起了他的不满，艾伦的脸色瞬间阴沉得可怕。

“居然还有反抗我的意识么？…哼哼哼，很好，不愧是你啊，吉尔伽美什。”脸上挂着令人不寒而栗的笑容，艾伦的双手轻抚上吉尔伽美什柔滑的金发，擦过细嫩的耳垂，沿着侧面的线条滑落至雪白优美的颈项。

然后，骤然收紧。

“啊…哈……松…手…”

窒息的痛苦让吉尔伽美什端丽的面庞扭曲起来，不自觉地张开双唇渴求着氧气，显露出微微颤抖着的艳色舌尖。

看着那人眼中氤氲的水汽终于凝结成晶莹剔透的泪珠滚落下来，艾伦脸上的阴云缓缓消散，随之松开了掐握着对方颈部的手。 

爱怜地舔舐起吉尔伽美什脸颊上残留的泪水，艾伦轻柔地抚摸着对方白皙颈项上艳红中泛出青色的痕迹——那是他刚才的杰作，语调也恢复了一如既往的低柔：“一开始不反抗我的话就不用受罪了，到了现在还不愿意接受吗？吉尔伽美什，我说过了，你是我一个人的……不要再想着逃走，也不要再想着反抗我，你的一切，都只属于我一个人……”

吉尔伽美什好不容易清醒几分的意识因为这一番残酷的蹂躏再次陷入混沌之中，他那美丽的肉体失去了灵魂的驻留，只能悲惨地沦为任由艾伦糟蹋的性爱娃娃。


End file.
